I Wish I Had an Angel
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: Angel is having a ruff time in the relation ship she is in.Mort is procrastinating on signing the divorce papers that amy is giving him.can one dinner solve Mort and Angel's problmes?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and story by the way, i am not trying to affend blondes or any color of haired people in this story. i have many blonde friends and they are all dear to me, so i am not rying to affend anyone. i am a brunett so i am not affending brunetts as well. hope you injoy

* * *

Intro

The phone ran as loud as usual, maybe even louder. All I know is that it woke me up from my peacefull, dreamless sleep. Opining my eyes and turning to my side, I noticed that once again, George wasn't there. I sighed and scotted over on his side of the bed, grabbing the phone. I picked up the pillow that he had slepton and held it close to me.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey Angel, are you doing alright?" Amy said on the other line.

"I'm fine." I said choking on my tears. I couldn't hold it back anymore, and burst out crying. "Amy, I think he left for good this time!" I sobbed and clutched onto the pillow harder.

"Oh Angle, I am so sorry. How long has he been sneaking out on you for?"

"Three weeks. I...I...I saw hi...him with that g...girl aga...again just la...last week. She is mu...much more bea...beautifuler then m...me." I choked on my sobbs.

"Angel, you have natural beauty, she had to get sugery for hers." Amy said trying to make me feel better. To bad I am so stubborn.

"Amy, he is th...the fith per...person who has left me. That shows th..that I am not beautiful." I said starting to get controll back.

"Angel, you are as beautiful as your name is. Who was it that made head chear-leader back in high-school? Who was it that one all those beauty pagents with me comming in second?"

"Amy, that was years ago."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that anything has changed. Now, I didn't call to become yoru phyciatrist, I have called to tell you that Ted and I are going to dinner and want you to come. Mort, my ex-husband is comming. Maybe you two can get to know another."

"Oh, ok. What time?" I said. My spirits were rising. Mort must know something about harsh turns in relationships. Amy said that before her, he had had some relationships like my own.

"Well, I was thinking we could all meet before dinner, so maybe in three hours, at one? Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, I will be there. Where are we going to meet?"

"Well, I tought maybe at Mort's cabin since it is by a lake and I know how much you love the water."

"Is that going to be alright with him?"

"Of course, he wouldn't mind having some company. He is all alone out there. I am sure he would love us comming by."

We talked for around an hour longer and finally said our goodbys. I looked down at the pillow that still smelled of George, but was cold now.

_Just like his heart._

I thought bitterly.

_Why did he have to leave me for that piece of plastic with two legs, arms, and a head? I am natural! I thoght that was what he liked about me! _

I sighed and threw the pillow across the room, watching as it hit the wall hard, falling to the ground. I got out of bed and saw that I only had an hour and a half to get ready and go to Mort's house which I had only a little discription of where and how to get there. I put on a paire of light blue jeans that weren't skin tight, but showed my figure and that was fraying at the bottem. I grabbed a long sleeved blue shirt with a gray rim around the neck. It's sleeves went to the tips of my fingers, and it again wasn't skin tight, but showed my body a little. It stopped an inch before the rim of my jeans began. I grabbed my hair brush and started brushing out my long brown hair, getting out all my bed head knots. i grabbed a hair band and tyed my hair up. Grabbing my tooth brush, I put some tooth paste on it and put it under the foset. Turning on the water for a second or two, I turned it back off and started brushing my teah. I walked out of the bathroom, still brushing my teath, and walked down stares.

_What's the letter going to say this time, that is if he left me one. 'Hey honey, I heard on the news that the traffic was going to be bad today so I am getting a head start' 'Hey my sparkiling Angel, sorry I couldn't stick around, you were more beautiful then ever last nigh.'? Those lies kept getting more pathetic every time I read them. I am getting quiet sick of it. Maybe this has happened to Mort and he could tell me how to get over George._

My thoughts stopped when I came across the letter with a rose by it.

_Wow, this is a new one. You put a rose by it. That's actually sweet._

I picked up the note and read it outloude.

"_Good morning my Angle. I had one of the best nights I could ever have with anyone, but I am sorry to tell you I can't stay with you. What I mean is that I have found someone that I can love, someone who loves me back. Now I know that you love me, but I am sorry to say I never quite loved you the same way. I am sorry that I lead you on, expecially with last nights episode. I shouldn't have slept with you last night. I know you have seen me with the woman, her name is Jess if you were woundering. I hope that you can move on as easily as I have, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you, but not in that way. I will be sending you the divorce pap-"_

I couldn't take it, I couldn't read another word. I ripped the letter up into shreds and cryed my heart out. The paper made a thin deep cut in my index finger, but I didn't care or feel the paine. My heart just broke before my very eyes. I grabbed the rose he had left me and walked over to a pot. Putting it in it, I grabbed the match set that was on the counter by it and struck the match, putting it in with the rose. The fire licked at the rose, but never burned it.

"Why aren't you burning!" I yelled at the flower. Tears ran down my face and I screamed, filling a glass of water and dousing the fire that wasn't doing anything. I sat myself down on the chaire and counted to five a couple of times. It suprisingly calmned myself down and I sighed deeply.

_Oh what is happining to me?_

_xxxxxxxxx_

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I opened them slightly and reached for the phone that was rining by the couch I was sleeping on. Holding up the phone to my ear, I anwsered it.

"Hello?"

"Mort, is that you?" Amy asked.

"Who else would it be?" I asked.

"I don't know, but that's not the pointe. I was woundering if Ted, Angel, and I could come over to your house then we could all go to dinner. Roux loves the watter and all, and since you live right on the lake, I am sure she would be thrilled if you said yes."

"Who is Roux?"

"She is a good friend of mine. I met her at one of your book signings a year ago with some of her friends."

"Sounds nice."

"She is having a ruff time Mort, please let her come and maybe you two can get to know another-"

"I don't need someone in my life at the moment Amy if that is what you are trying to do. I am perfectly fine being lovless." I spat.

"Mort, I never said that you were going to fall in love with her. I was just saying that you could get to know another better."

"Physically or verbally?" I asked trying to annoy her.

"Mort! Did I mention that she is having a ruff time? The last thing she needs is you in her pants! She's married anyways."

"Fine, why don't you just come on over, it's not like I am doing anything."

"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to if you don't want us to."

This is what I don't get, she pushes me to have them over then starts to decline.

"No, by all means come over."

"Thank you Mort, it will be a half an hour." Amy said and the phone clicked.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my haire. I got up and walked up stares, deciding to put something deciant looking on. I grabbed a grey long sleeved shirt and some jeans. I put on my clothes as I walked down stares and grabbed my glasses that were on the coffee table by my couch. I sighed again and put the glasses on and looked at myself in the window that over looked the lake.

_If she is one of Amy's friends she isn't going to live up to her name._

I walked outside not bothering to put on sox or shoes and sat down on one of the chaires, waiting for them to come.

* * *

hey guys, i hope you liked this chapter and i hope you review 


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, as you probably know this is the second chapter. thanks for the reviews i have gotten hope you guys injoy it

* * *

Dinner

"This ain't a song for the broken hearted. A silent prayer for the faith-departed. I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud, It's my life it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive it's my life!" I sang in the car and drummed my hands on the steering wheel. I was pulling up into the drive way of a pretty homey looking cabin that was right by the lake, the cabin that better be Mort's. When I saw no car, I started to panic.

_I knew that I got the facts wrong! I knew I should have taken the first right turn. God, now I am God knows where and don't know how to get back or to get to Mort's. Can this day get any-_

I was caught off gard when I saw a man with messy blonde highlighted hair that is really brown step out from the side of the house. He was wearing some jeans, a grey shirt with an overused robe over it, also bare foot. He had thick rimmed glasses that were halfway down his nose and deep brown eyes. I rolled down the window and turned down the music a little. He was holding a dirty shovel and it looked as if he had been planting something. "Are you Mort Rainey?" I called.

"Has he caused you any paine or anger?" He asked.

"No." I called back.

"Are you looking for an interview?"

"Not at all." I said catching on that it was him.

"Are you wanting an autograph?" He asked starting to grin.

"Maybe if he would just tell me that it is infact him that I am talking to." I grinned back.

"Do you have a piece of paper and pencial?" He joked and walked over to the car, propping the shovel on his shoulder. When he got to the car, he leened on the open window and smiled down at me.

"No, I am afraid not but I am sure you do in your house. Correct me if I am wrong Mr. Rainey."

"No, you are indeed right Mrs.?"

"Ms. Amour. Angel Amour."

"Ah, right. I am sure Amy probably told me it, but I am never good with names. From what I am told you are married though, so why call your self Ms.?"

"I have reciantly got told by a letter that I am a Ms. now and the divorce papers are comming A.S.A.P." I said trying not to get saddened by it, but failing misriabley. I looked down at the steering wheel and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxx

_God, Amy never told me she was getting a divorce! Just like her to leave out the important detailes and have me make someone misriable. _

I whiped my free hand that wasn't holding the shovel on my pants and then put it on her shoulder. She jerked up a little and I nerveslty smiled down at her.

_What am I doing? I am making a fool out of my self that's what I am doing. She doesn't even know you and you are touching her!_

The thing she did shocked me thoug. Her lips twitched slightly, but then moved slowly into a small smile. I rubbed her shoulder slightly and she smiled a little wider.

_She is a beautiful girl. She has natural beauty unlike a lot of the people I have been seeing latley. Long silky brown hair, her slighlty overgrown bangs pushed to her right side and slightly covering her right eye. _

"Is that Bon Jovi?" I asked listining to the last bit of the song she is listining to.

"Yep, I don't normally listen to him, but I don't have my normal car at the moment. My soon-to-be-ex has it with all my music so I had to borrow this from a neighbor. Respect your elders, you never know when they are going to lend you things." She joked. I smiled. Feeling uncomfortable silance, I sighed and pushed my self off of the car.

"Want something light to eat?" I asked opining the car door for her. "We have another ten minutes before Amy and Ted should get here." I added seeing her about to question about them. She smiled and got out of the car.

"Were you planting?" She asked as I closed the door and lead her into my cabin.

"Yep, I am planting a cherrie tree by the lake, something for shade you know."

"I love cherries. Once it stars producning them you know who will get them off of your back." She said smiling. I opened the door, letting her go in first. I was slightly nervise on letting her enter, my normal maide wasn't feeling well and hasn't been comming over. I was loving the silance, but now that Angel was walking into a dump, I was having second thoughts. "It's so homey, I love it here." She said walking over and plopping down on the couch that I had been sleeping in only an hour ago. She tucked her knees up against her chest and layed down, reaching for the pillow and bringing it under her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't gotten the normal amout of sleep that I usually do." She said and yawned. I chuckled and walked over to the kitchen.

"Amy wake you up with a phone call?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am glad though. I probably would be wollowing in my self pity and not getting out of the house if she didn't."

"I see." I said and walked back out to see her looking drozey on my couch.

_How about in ecstasy underneath you?_

I started to smile, but shook my head clearing the though.

"Are you alright Mort?" She asked looking up at me. I nodded and handed her a cup of coffee that I had grabbed in the kitchen. "Thanks." She said and took a sip.

"It should wake you up a little. I said putting my cup to my lips and taking a sip as well. I heard the gravel in my driveway being cruntched by car tires and I looked over my shoulder seeing Amy's car pull up. "Looks like they are here." I said walking over to the door and opened it.

"I saw a car out there, but it isn't Angel's, do you have someone else comming?" Amy asked me.

"No, that was infact Angel's car." I said and pointed at the couch where Angel was sitting, drinking here coffee.

"Hey!" Amy called and walked in past me, leaving me with Ted who was walking up.

"Hey Mort." Ted said calmley. I groaned inwardly knowing that this was going to be a long day.

"Hi." I said back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So he just left you the letter and rose?" Amy asked.

"Yep." I said. We had started walking around the lake, Amy holding Ted's hand on the right side of me and Mort on the left, drinking the last bit of his coffee. Mort had now some shoes now. I could feel the paine in my heart begin again, just thinking about George and how he really never loved me.

"I can't believe he never loved you! He is such an ass!" Amy hissed. I could feel tears brim my eyes.

"It probably wasn't all his fault." I shuddered with tears.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Does Amy enjoy this? Does she want Angel to feel paine? Why is she even talking to Angel about George? She shouldn't be talking about it!_

"Amy, can't you talk about something less upseting?" I asked.

"Mort, I need to know-"

"You don't need to know nothing Amy. Can't you see that this is a darkining subject?" I asked. Amy went quiet and I looked at Angel who was softly smiling. She looked up at me with shining tear brimed eyes and mouthed a quick 'Thank you.' before turning away and staring back at her feet as we walked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally after two uncomfortable hours of walking around the lake, we were at Mort's cabin having something to drink before we left off to dinner. I was laying on the sofa and Mort was sitting just by my head, a pillow just by his thigh where I had placed my head. My feet were propped up on the couch's arm and I was taking a refreshing sip from the cold water Mort had given me. Ted was sitting on a huge comfortable chair that Mort had pulled from the sun room. Amy was sitting on Ted's lap and they were sharing a water.

"Well, why don't we get going? I think it probably takes around an hour to get to the place, so it would be around five when we get there." Ted suggested.

"Great idea!" Amy said getting up off of his lap and walked over to put her shoes back on with Ted. I got up reluctiantly and put the water on the coffee table and walked over not having to put on my shoes since they were still on. Mort didn't mind so I didn't mind either. He still had his shoes on and we both walked out to the car with Ted and Amy.

"Why don't I drive." Ted pointed at his car when he said it.

"No, that's fine, I can drive." Mort said taking out his car keys.

"I insist."

"I suggest." Mort growled. I held back laughing and shook my head smiling.

"Why don't we just take seperate cars if you guys can't make up your minds." Amy said and walked over to Ted's car. "Come on Angel."

"No, I don't want Mort to be alone." I said and walked over to his car with him. Mort put his arm around my shoulders and tugged me closer to his side.

"Are you sure?" He asked walking me over to my side of the car.

"Yep." I smiled and he took his arm from me, opining the car door. I kissed his cheak and slipped in. Closing the door, he walked over to the other side and opened his door.

"Mort, we have enough room for one more, why don't we just take her, your car seems a little crambed." Ted called from the other car.

"She's fine Teddy." Mort called back and shut the car door, putting his keys in admision and we pulled out from the drive.

xxxxxxxxxxx

We parked the car outside of the restront and I smiled when Mort got out, shut his dore, and ran as quickly as he could to my side letting me out.

"You know you don't have to do that every time." I smiled and took his hand that he had put out for me. I got up and kissed his cheak again and he smiled, putting his arm around my waiste this time and shutting the door, locking the car and we walked into the restront which Amy and Ted were already talking to a waitress for seats. He put his lips near my ear, his breath trickling down my neck.

"I get rewarded though." He whispered and straightened up again smiling. I laughed and nudged him softly.

"You wont if you get cocky." I said.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you two be in the same car." Amy said walking up to us. "You know Mort, she isn't going to let you get into her pants like a lot of woman would." Amy hissed.

"I never said I was going to. I am getting to know her better as you wanted me to and I happen to be becomming fond of her." Mort said holding me closer.

"He really is nice Amy, you should have let me come and visit him when you were together." I said.

xxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Amy glared at me but smiled at Angel.

_If I knew Angel before when I was married to Amy, I think that the marriage woudl have ended when she came._

I smiled down at Angel and let my hand run up and down her waiste slowly and softly.

"Your table is this way." The waiter said and lead us over. Angel sat by Amy and I was stuck with Ted. Amy didn't want me any closer then I had to be with Angel, and I had to admit that it was driving me insaine not being able to sit by her and talk. I never intended on being close to any other girl after Amy, but Angel showed me another light, a better one.

The time ticked away and we were having our dinners with our drinks that we had ordered. Ted and Amy were splitting a pasta and they both had Red Whine. I had some steak, potatoes, and corn with some water, and Angel had a french soupe with and her drink is rum with a lemon wedge. She was just about to take a sip from her soupe, but then dropped the spoon into the souple causing a miner splash out of the bowl.

"The bastard." She hissed. I looked up to see a man with light blonde hair walking in with a girl that had the same color only lighter. Angel got up from her seat and ran over towards the bathroom, and I folowed.

xxxxxxxx

I stared into my reflection and sobbed.

_Why out of all the restrounts here did he HAVE to pick this one! He lives an hour away, if it weren't for Amy I wouldn't even have dreamed of going here!_

A pounding on the door got me out of my thoughts and I whiped my eyes which were now red.

"I'm almost done." I replyed.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I heard Mort ask.

"Nothing, I said I am almost done." I said.

"Can you let me in?"

"I am almost done!" I yelled, my voice cracking with sobs. I heard him pull something out of his pocket and then the lock on the door start to click. It popped open and Mort was holding a paper clip. He opened it all the way and stepped in, closing the door and locking it. With two people in this bathroom, it suddnely felt small. I laughed nervisley and backed up a little until my back hit the wall.

"Who was he?" Mort asked walking closer.

"No one."

"You are a bad lier Angel, who was he?"

"George, my husband." I mumbled. Mort nodded his head and was about to say something, but I beat him to it. "And that was probably the woman he left me for."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We could go back to my place and-"

"No, I am not going to let one guy ruine a good dinner." I said and smiled. "Besides, I still have an order of rum comming and I don't want to waste it." I grinned. Mort smiled back and opened the door. He lead me back to the table, and I froze when I saw George sitting in Mort's seat talking to Amy and Ted.

"Ah, the woman of the hour!" George said smiling back up at me. I smiled back but then inwardly slaped myself.

_Great, smile back, show him you still love him. Maybe while your at it, you can go on your knees and begg for his love! _

"What are you doing here?" I asked and sat down by Amy, infront of George. "That is Mort's seat." I said and smiled up at Mort.

"Oh I am sure he won't mind." George said and took my hands in his. "I was woundering if I could talk to you alone for a seck." He said. I took my hands back and put them on my lap.

"Fine." I said and got back up, leading the way to the door. We walked outside and started to walk to the alley by the restront. "What do you want?" I asked. "I was hoping to get to know Mort a little better. Amy sais that Mort and I are quite alike."

"That's what I am afraid of. Angel, I don't want you to get close to him in any kind of way."

"Why not? Since you are in love I can't be?"

"But Angel, I love you."

"That's not what you said on the letter. It precicley said '_Now I know that you love me, but I am sorry to say I never quite loved you the same way.'_ Now don't get me wrong, but I know that it means that you never loved me."

"Angel, that's in the past-"

"I am sorry George, but I can't take it any more. For once I want to sleep with someone and have them still there in bed with me, not at 'work' or at a 'friend's' house."

"And you think that Mort will do that?"

"No! I never said I was planning to sleep with Mort!"

"But you were implying it!"

"No I wasn't! I said we have a lot in calmon and I want to know him better but I never said I was going to sleep with him! I'm leaving." I huffed and walked off back to the restront. I made it to the door and walked in back to the table where Mort was drinking some of his water, Amy was trying to get a conversation going, and Ted was looking at the whine menue. "Hey." I said and sat back down.

"How'd it go?" Mort asked.

"Fine I guess. Seemes like we can't really have a conversation without yelling anymore. I am glad that it's over."

"Well, seems that we are almost done, why don't we get a check?" Amy asked and held up her hand waving for a waiter. I nodded and drank the rest of the rum I got, probably a little to quickly for my own good. A waiter came and gave us the check and waited for us to pay. We gave him the money and he thanked us before walking off.

"That was nice." I said as we headed back for the car.

"Yeah, it's nice getting out of the house once in a while." Mort agreaed.

"Why don't we take you home." Amy said tugging my arm.

"Her car is at my house Amy, you and Ted can just get back to yours and I can drive Angel home." Mort said and put an arm around my waiste, pulling me away from Amy.

"If I find her at your house tomorrow Mort in nothing but a bed sheet, you are going straight to prision." Amy warned and her and Ted went to her car.

"She really doesn't trust you does she?" I said as Mort unlocked the car doors.

"No, ever since she left me she thinks I have been screwing around with woman, but quite frankley I have only slept with her once and an old frined of mine once. I am nothing she thinks I am." He said and opened the car door and let me in before shutting it again. He got in the car on the other side and closed the door. Starting up the car, we drove back to his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been twenty minutes, and we still weren't home yet. I stopped at the second red-light that I got to and waited. Tapping my fingers impatiantly on the steering wheel, I looked over at Angel who had made her chaire go back as far as it could. Her haire was splayed out on the head rest and her arms were crossed over her stomach, fast asleep. Smiling down at her, I used my right hand and moved a strand of hair from her face and felt her lean into my hand. I used my thumb and stroked her cheak, feeling her nuzzle her cheak against it. I put my hand back up on the stearing wheel when the lightl turned back to green and continued to drive back to the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up when I felt someone stroke my face. Then the hand went away and the person started nudging me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Mort looking back down at me. I smiled and sat up, stretching.

"Catching up on sleep I see." Mort said and chuckled as I yawned.

"Yeah, I have been having hard times sleeping." I sighed and smiled back at him. "Thanks for driving me back." I said and was about to get out of the car, but Mort grabbed my arm. I looked at him, but before I could say anything, he opened his car door, let go of my arm, and ran to my side and opened the door for me. I laughed as he held out his hand for me and I took it. Getting out of the car, I kissed him, I smiled and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.

"No 'thank you Mort' or a reward of any sort?" He asked tapping at his cheak. I laughed and pushed him slightly on the chest. He smiled and I cupped his face and kissed him, this time on his lips. I felt his facial hair against my fingers and smiled, breaking away from his lips.

"There you are, one for being so nice to me when my dick husband came and the other for driving me back." I said and walked over to my car, grabbing the keys in my pocket and opened the door. "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't know of anyone who is offering up a job would you?" I asked.

"Well, I know one, but I am not sure you would be intrested." He said walking over and leaning on the car, right infront of me.

"What is it? I really need the money because I don't have a house anymore. The house is George's and I am thinking he might want it back."

"I am the person that would be giving you the job. I need a house made, so you don't need to worry about the house because you could live at mine if you want." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, just name your price."

"Well, tell me if this is to much, but one hundred a week?"

"Deal." He said and held out his hand. I laughed and shook it, comferming our deal. "Comming back tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I will, it's only eight and now that I know where you live, it won't take as long to get here, so I will be back by around ten." I said and sat down in the car. He shut the door and I pulled out of his drive way. "Be back soon!" I called and he waved. Smiling, I began my trip home to get my things.

* * *

Hey all my fellow readers. thanks for all the reviews i have gotten, and i love how you are expressing your hatred/likes of my story. just shows what people like and don't like so i hope you continue to read and injoy i hope this is a better chapter then the last one. 


	3. Chapter 3

hello once again mates thank you guys so much for reviewing and saying all that nice stuff to me. it makes me feel so happy to hear that you are liking it, and as i said before, i am spell checking this so it will be better

* * *

Broken

Laying on the couch, trying to do everything to keep awake, I waited for Angel to come back. I was more then happy that she agreed to living here with me for a while, until she got enough money to get her own house and maybe, if she wanted, another job. Frowning at the thought of her leaving, I got snapped out of my thoughts by hearing a car crunching the gravel on the ground. Smiling, I grabbed my robe and walking out the door. I looked to the road just to see a buss though. Funny thing is, I have never seen a buss come around here before. It stopped and the doors opened. I then saw Angel come down the steps with a bag and the buss driver with her other two. I saw as Angel limped forwards and I panicked.

"Sir, I think she is hurt!" The buss dirver called and grabbed the other bag from Angel. I saw her as she wrapped her arms around her and I ran forward.

"Angel, are you alright?" I asked as I reached her. She looked up and I saw unshed tears sheilding her worried, timid eyes.

"Mort... he...I will tell you in the house." She said, whimpering in paine as she clutched her side. Bending down, I picked her up into my arms and carried her to my cabin. When we reached the door, the buss driver opened it for us, walking in first and putting the bags by the couch. I rested Angel on the couch and put a pillow under her head.

"Thanks." I said to the man before he closed the door.

"She's my wife's friend, I'd do anything for her." The man said and walked off, closing the door. I looked back down at Angel and saw tears trickle down her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Getting up, she took off her coat to show her wearing a tanke top. I looked to see deep cuts and brusies all over her arms. "Angel, are there any more?" I asked her. She nodded and bent down to unzip her jeans, letting them fall to the ground. I felt something stirr below, but I pushed the thought away. I looked at her legs, trying not to get urges, but it was impossiable not to. I looked between her thighs and saw bloody cuts and more bruises and shuddered.

"He tryed to rape me." She whispered. "He touched me Mort, if it weren't for my neighbor hearing me screame as she took her nightly walk around the block, I would have been...I would have been..." She then broke down into sobbs and fell to her knees. I bent down and picked her up, putting her back onto the sofa.

"Why don't we get you washed up?" I asked. She nodded and I carried her up the staires to the bathroom. Watching her as she looked around, seeing all the papers covering my desk with my lap-top and most of them making piles on the floor, not quite making it to the trash can.

"Looks like I got my job cut out for me." She laughed lightly. I smiled at how she still had a sense of humor and then came up to the bathroom door. I walked in and turned on the water.

"Do you like it warm, cold, hot?" I asked.

"Hot." She said and sat on the edge of the bath-tub, watching me as I filled the tub. She dipped her fingers into the water and swirled it around. "That's a good temp." She said. Once the tub was filled, I quickly made my way back out of the bathroom and shut the door, even though I wanted to stay. Making my way to my room, I grabbed a green and blue robe that looked like the robe I always ware, but it wasn't as ratty. Running down stares, I went to the kitchen and went to my fridge, looking for something, anything. I found some pop and mountian dew and decided to go with that. Walking out of the kitchen back to the couch, I put the two drinks on the glass table infront of the couch and sat down. I twiddled my thumbs nervisley and stared up at the ceiling.

_It's been a while Morty, hope your not rusty and giving pleausure._

I shook my heand and continued to look up at the celieing.

"Mort!" I heard Agnel call from the bathroom. "Can you help?" I felt a blush come to my cheaks as thoughts started to flood my mind.

"Sure." I said, my voice rising an octive. I ran up stares and went to the bathroom. I opened it and blushed as I saw Angel standing up in front of me, water trickiling off of her body and nothing to cover her body. The blush that I already had grew and I turned away, the image of her still fresh in my mind. I felt my pants grow tighter and I put a hand to my head. "I am so sorry." I said, my throat becomming dry.

"I need a towl." She said softly. I nodded, not looking at her and made my way to get one from my room. Grabbing the one on the bed, I walked back, holding it up so that I could see her face, but not her body. When I got back to the bathroom, she had her hands covering her woman's hood and chest, her long brown hair clung to her naked back. Her face was a now bright red and she was staring at me with large frightened eyes. Then they changed into playfull ones when she noticed how nervise I was. "What a turn of events." She smiled and I chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry." I said and handed her the towl.

"Looks like I don't need to hide anything from you anymore Mr. Rainey." She said walking up and taking the towl from me and wrapping it around her body. I laughed and walked back out the door.

"I'll see you down staires." I said and walked back down to the couch. She came down not to much longer in the robe of mine and smiled when I held out the soda can for her. She sat down besides me and snuggled into me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me out." She said and took the soda, popping it open and taking a sip. I smiled and sighed, my eyes starting to venture down to her chest, that was fully visiale for me to see from my possision. Feeling myself grow again, I looked up to get rid of the feelings and saw that she didn't see what I had done. I sighed and grabbed my drink taking a sip of it. "Mort, do you ever believe that things happen for a reason?" She asked snuggiling up against me.

"Sometimes. Latley nothing has been happining for the better though."

"If I never got left by George and you never got left by Amy, sorry about that by the way, but we probably wouldn't have met another. We wouldn't be sitting here talking about all this stuff. Quite frankley, I like what has happened." She said and smiled up at me as I looked down at her. Her eyes seemed to be pulling me forward, and I saw her lean up to me, but then she looked away and put down her soda. "Can you read to me?" She asked taking a book from her bag.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Secret Garden." I she said and I froze. She stared laughing and opened it up, showing me my own picture as the author of the book. I blushed and she laughed more, using her hand and pulled me closer to her, kissing my cheak. "I think that it is a good book." She said and opened it to the middle of the third chapter. I smiled and took the book. "Waite, I need a blanket." She said and ran upstaires.

"In the bed room!" I called up when I saw her pause on the top step.

"Thanks!" She called back down and ran into the room. A couple of minutes later, she was runing back down staires and back to the couch, sitting down and grabbing a pillow, putting it on my lap and laying her head down. If it wasn't for the pillow, I would be almost positive that she would have felt me grown beneath her. "You don't mind do you?" She asked looking up at me, her hair spralled out underneath her head.

"Of course not." I said my voice slightly hitching. She smiled and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. Once she was ready, I began to read to her.

* * *

Hey, sorry for having you waite so long and getting a short chapter, but the rest are going to be better i promise please keep reviewing


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys as i told you before, this was going to come sooner then the last one hope you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews i have been getting, i am loving them all

* * *

Moving in

I woke up the next morning in someone's strong arms.

_I knew I wouldn't be able to say no. I knew that I was just dreaming that I ran away to Mort's where I could be safe. I knew I let George get me again, like he always does, every time. Maybe I did really go to Mort's though. I remember him reading to me, but then that would just be to perfect. But then I saw him see me in the bathroom, him blushing and then getting a towel for me...no, that's again, just to perfect. _

Groaning, I put my hand to my head, feeling a headache caused by frustration coming along. Not wanting to see what really happened, I decided to keep my eyes closed. Then someone started knocking on the door and I became even more confused and frustrated.

_Did he rape me on the couch! How sick can that bastard get? Or did I really fall asleep on Mort's couch as Mort read to me._

Feeling the strong arms around me move away and the man under me getting up, I groaned.

"Angel?" I heard him ask.

_That's not George's voice! It's to...to...innocent._

"Angel are you awake?" The man asked again. I decided not to move, wanting him to answer the door so I could see him from behind, not wanting to be disappointed. "I guess you're not awake." The man said. I felt him trace my jaw with his finger lightly and then I heard him walk off towards the door. I turned around onto my side and opened my right eye to see that it was in fact Mort. I closed my eye, rubbed the sleep out of both of them, then opened my eyes and smiled widely as Mort opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Rainey, the things you wanted are here, please sign these papers." Someone I couldn't see that was outside said.

"Of course, come in please, this might take a while." Mort said and walked over to the kitchen to the small table and sat down. The man walked in and I noticed that it was my neighbor, James. I smiled softly and watched as he sat down in front of Mort. "I can't thank you enough for letting her stay with you, I always knew that there was something wrong with that man." James said. Even for his age of eighty five, he was smarter then most and even more active.

"Do you really think I would leave her out when she was obviously hurt? Especially since she decided to come all this way?" Mort asked signing some things. "I just want to thank you for doing this even though you might lose your job."

"I would rather lose my job then have Angel go back to get her stuff and have the possibility of getting hurt like that again." James said and shivered. I smiled at how they were both so caring.

"So, can you tell me again why you are going to lose your job for doing this?" Mort asked. I couldn't help but giggle at this. Mort's head snapped up and James just looked up from the corner of his eyes. When he saw me, he turned his head and smiled. "Angel! Are you aright?" Mort asked getting out of his seat and running up to the couch, kneeling down so that he was eye level and so if I we just leaning in an inch more, our lips would be touching. I blushed deeply and nodded my head.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Good." Mort smiled and put his hand to my cheek, rubbing it softly and then used his index finger to move a strand of hair from my face to behind my ear. I loved the way his eyes turned to a dark brown when he said that, and I loved how I felt his breath on my lips as they came closer, and closer, and closer-

"Well, I best be going." James said. Mort and I turned our heads and I could tell that James had seen what had happened for he was blushing like mad and looking the other way.

"I'll come and get the stuff." Mort said getting up, his hand moving from my face and I couldn't help but dislike the cold feeling. I got up as well and followed Mort and James out of the house. "What are you doing?" Mort asked stopping and turning around.

"Helping." I said, getting lost in his deep brown eyes again.

"No, you get back on that couch and sleep, I don't want you to get even more hurt." Mort said and reached out for my hand, but I jerked it back.

"I can carry the light stuff." I said. He sighed, looked at the van, then back at me and smiled.

"Fine." He said and turned around, having me follow him. James handed me a stack of books and Mort held out his arms, but I turned away from him. "You said that you were-"

"Only going to carry the light stuff, I know. This is light Mort." I said and walked over to the house. I heard Mort grumble a couple of words, but paid no attention to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stubborn, stuck up, beautiful, Georges woman." I grumbled as she walked back to the house.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." James chuckled and handed me a bag. It looked light, so I took it with one hand, but once I fully got it, it immediately dropped to the ground spilling its contents. I looked down and noticed that it was a bunch of her laundry. Blushing, I looked away and found that Angel had stopped in her tracks and was staring at me.

_Great! Now she's going to think I am a pervert!_

However, the reaction I got from her was different. She started out by walking up and picking up one of her under garments, and then started laughing, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I really didn't mean to-" I began, but she put her hand on my shoulder and her cheek against my chest, still laughing.

"It's fine mort, it's really fine." She laughed and looked up in my eyes. "Can you help?" She asked, but then blushed when I looked back down at the pile. I nodded my head and started picking up all of her things with her. Picking up a black braw, I felt the silky fabric under my fingers and started to stir below. I looked to see that she wasn't looking and checked the size. It said all this crap I didn't know, but by the looks of it, it was a good size. I grinned and put it in the bag before she could see what I was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had all finished getting the rest of her things in the house, and we were all sitting by the couch, James in the chair in front of the couch, and Angel and I on the couch. On the table that divided the chair and couch, there was a plate of chocolate chip cookies that Angel had made with three glasses of milk.

"I thank God that you still know how to make these." James said as he took his second one.

"I do to, it's been so long since I made these last."

"How long?" I asked.

"Oh, around the day that I just moved into the neighbor hood, eight years ago." Angel said. "Then I stopped making them because George didn't want me to waste money on cheap things.

"I don't think this is a waste at all." I said and took my seventh one, taking a big bight, some of the chocolate smearing on the side of my cheek. She laughed and took her napkin to wipe it off. I leaned into the napkin so she could get it all off and when she finished, she removed the napkin and kissed my cheek.

"Suck up." She giggled and put her head on my shoulder.

"Angel, even though you are living here with Mort, I want you to come by every once in a while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will if Mort comes." I said and smiled.

"Great then, I can see that Mort is a big fan of your cookies any way." James said as Mort grabbed his eighth cookie.

"You're going to get sick." I smiled as Mort took a bight.

"I haven't had something this good for years!" Mort said through a cookie stuffed mouth. I smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Well, I best be going, you know Samantha. When she gets cooking, she gets cooking. I just hope she doesn't put all the food to flames like the last dinner party." James laughed. I joined him recalling the fond memories and he got up, taking two cookies for the road and walked to the door. Mort and I got up and followed James out and waved him a goodbye and walked back inside.

* * *

hey guys thanks again for all the reviews! i love them all!


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Feeling Better

"I told you, you were going to get sick." Angel said as she messaged my back as I bent over the toilet again, spilling everything inside of me into it.

"You can leave if you want." I said, knowing that she must not be enjoying herself.

"I can't just leave you when you are feeling sick!" Angel said as she continued to message my back.

"I'm feeling better." I said honestly and tryed to get up, but fell back down.

"Here." Angel said and grabbed my hand, making it so my arm went around her neck and helping me up. "Let's get down staires, I can make you feel better, I know a secret that alwayse made me feel better when I was sick." When we made it down staires, Angel lead me to the couch and layed me down. She walked into the kitchen and I heard pots and pans clanking and spoons getting out of droors. "Lay down on your stomach!" Angel called from the kitchen. I did as she told me and waited for her.

She finally came back with a bowl of soupe and a spoon.

"Here you are." She said and put the soupe bowl down on the table. I was about to get up, but Angel got onto the couch and stradled my waiste. I felt myself start to grow larger, and was thanking God, Booda, whoever that she didn't notice. She put her hands on my back and started to move them up and down slowly, messaging my back. I felt her move her hips slightly to possision her self better and I groaned. "Did that feel good?" She asked. I nodded my head and felt her she did the same thing as last time, apperently the hip movement was included and I groaned again, enjoying it deeply. "You know, I think that the unpacking got you stressed. Maybe you pulled a muscel." She said and she then put her hands under my shirt, traveling up my bare back. I felt myself shiver and grow again. I heard the phone ring, and Angel leaned over, grabbing the phone and giving it to me. I put it up to my ear and sighed.

"Hello?" I asked as Angel's fingers formed imaginary circles on my bare back. I groaned softly and closed my eyes.

"Mort? I heard what happened to Angel." Amy said on the other line.

"That's nice, so why did you call?" I asked.

"You haven't touched her or anything have you?"

"Amy, do you really think that I am as low as to touch someone just because they are living in the same house as me?" I asked getting irratated.

"Well, Mort, I don't know what to think of you anymore. I mean, I'm not living with you anymore, and who knows what you can be doing to seak pleasure." Amy said.

"Amy, I never even touched in such an intament way. I only did that one night when you decided to put a 'spark' in our relation ship." I hissed.

"Mort, you were the one that wanted it."

"Are you saying you didn't want it?"

"Well...just don't touch her ok?"

"Fine." I said. Angel moved her fingers so that they went lower on my back and wrapped them around my hips, messaging them where it hurt, probably where it had bruises. I groaned louder then last time and slightly rocked my hips with her fingers. I heard her giggle and she increased her motions, causing me to as well and groan louder.

"Mort! What are you doing?" Amy yelled in the phone. I held it away from my ear and turned my neck so that I was looking at Angel from the cornor of my eye.

"I'm in trouble." I grinned and looked forward again, resting my chin on the couch arm rest and put the phone back to my ear.

"Amy, she is just giving me-"

"I know what she is giving you! I can't believe you would take advantage of her!" Amy yelled.

"Let me talk to her." Angel said taking one of her hands from my back and grabbing the phone from me.

"Amy, Mort ate a lot of my cookies I had made today and has just spent a good hour over the toilte and now I made him soupe and am giving him a back message, you know, like the ones I gave you when you weren't feeling good." Angel explained. I heard Amy muffel something on the other line and Angel laughed. "No, Mort has been very respectiable. You would be proud." Angel said. She handed me back the phone and put her hand back under my shirt as I put the phone back to my ear.

"Seems that she has saved you once again, but if you ever touch her-"

"Amy, she is the one doing all the touching." I joked. Angel giggled and playfully slapped my back. I laughed as well and started to groan again as she started to move her hands over where she had slapped me.

"Mort, don't even go there." Amy growled.

"Seems that you aren't having a good time. Did it turn out that Tedd had a wife?" I spat.

"Mort." Angel said stopping her movements. I felt Angel get off and took the phone from me.

"Look, Angel-" She held up her hand to stop me from talking.

"Mort didn't mean that Amy." Angel said softly.

"What do you mean I didn't?" I said turning onto my back, now she was stradiling my front and I suddnley noticed that I had made a big mistake. I knew she could feel me harden beneath her for she looked down at me.

"Amy, I have to go." She said and turned off the phone before she heard Amy's responce. She put the phone on the table and stared down at me. "Why did you say that to Amy?" She asked folding her arms infront of her chest.

"Because I know that it is a true fact that Ted has a wife." I said starting to get nervise on how intimently we were possisoned.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked me and got off me, grabbing the soupe bowl. I got up and folowed her. "What are you doing up?" She asked as she reached the kitchen and walked over to the stove.

"Well, there reallys isn't much to do on a couch is there?" I asked and walked over to the pantrey and took out another soupe can.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You need something to eat as well." I said and took another pan and emptyed the soupe into it, walking over to the sink and pouring some water and returning back to Angel's side and puttin the pan on the burner by hers. She looked up and smiled at me as I smiled back down at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't help myself, I loved this feeling that was surrounding me. I never had these moments with George, it was usually me making him food and him not caring if I ate or not, or him making himself food and not even thinking about me. Here with Mort though, he was making me feel special. He was actually caring about if I ate or not. It's not like I never ate when I was with George, I would usually have left overs from the night before or make a meal that could feed the army, but I would always get the small portion for George would always say 'Leave some for tomorrow, I need to bring some to work'.

"Mort, you don't have to make anything for me. I can do it-"

"Angel, you are doing something for me, let me return the favor." Mort said and looked back down at the pan he was using to make my food. Then a grin came to his face and he looked up. "Any way, you do reward me when I do good things don't you?" He asked looking back down at me. I grinned back up and him and nodded. I don't know what happened, or what over took me, but all I remember is his eyes darkened and then closed as did mine before I felt his lips on my own. Just then the door rang and we both jumped.

"I will get that." I said blushing and runing towards the door.

* * *

Hey guys, again, thank you all for your generus and nice reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, i am very much liking all these kind reviews please keep them comming and i hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Unwanted Visiters and Feelings

"Hi Amy." I said as she strutted throught the door, not even letting me open it for her.

"Mort! Mort where are you?" Amy yelled. Mort walked out from the kitchen and Amy continued to go at him with increasing speed. Then she lifted her hand and it met his face in a harsh strike. He stumbled back in shock, putting one of his hands to his cheek. "I knew you were doing something to her! Look at your clothes!" She yelled pointing out that his clothes were the same way as they always were.

"Amy, I always ware my clothes like this." Mort said. Amy opened her mouth, but then seeing that he was right closed it agian.

"I am sorry, I just can't trust you. Angel is very dear to me and I don't want you to hurt her." Amy said. I smiled, trying to act and even feel happy for her caring this much about me, but it was truley starting to irratate me.

"Mort and I were just making something to eat since, as I told you before, he isn't feeling good." I said and started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Amy, why don't you just take a seat, I need to talk to Angel." Mort said and took my hand, pulling me out of the room.

"If your talk goes longer then five minutes..."

"Amy, what can he do to me when you are here?" I asked trying to reasure her. "Besides, this is me you are talking about, and not to mention Mort. You must have trusted him at some point if you married him." I said. She sighed and sat down on a chair by the small table. As Mort lead me away, I couldn't help but feel a little nervese and excited at the same time. Finally, after walking up the stares, Mort had lead me to the room that I would have slept in by now if we hadn't of fallen asleep on the couch. I walked over to the bed and sat down, watching as Mort closed the door behind him and walked over to me, taking a seat besides me. He looked down at the floor, and I could tell he was as nervese, if not even more nervese as I.

"Angel, I was just woundering...woundering if...woundering if what had happened before Amy came that is...if you wanted it to happen." He asked, now looking up at the cealing.

"It didn't mean anything to me if it didn't mean anything to you." I said not wanting to get hurt again. From the start of meeting Mort I could tell that I was physically attracted to him, but now this was getting emotional and that was the last thing I needed. After George, I don't know what love is.

"Did you want it to mean something?" Mort asked. I could tell that he was looking at me, so I turned and faced him. He then looked back down at his hands and sighed when I didn't anwser. I didn't know what to say at all! I was stuck and didn't know how to get out! "It would have been nice...but I know that since you have George...you don't need me in your life." Mort said and got up from the bed, walking over to the door and opining it, making his way down stares, not bothering to close it. I looked down at my hands, the way Mort had done just moments ago, and thought about how everything was changing for me.

_Why couldn't I have just anwsered him? Is it really that hard to admit my feelings now! I do like him, and I can tell that it will grow, but no, I just gave him the cold shoulder and now he is hurt!_

I got up, knowing that I had to speak with him, even if Amy didn't want us to be alone again. I whiped away a few stray tears that had fallen down my cheaks from the frusteration and sorrow that had taken form in my feelings, and walked out of the room and down the stares. Just as I reached half-way down them, I heard Amy and Mort talking. Knowing that I should just go right back upstares, but there was a nagging feeling that made me stay and listen.

"I am sorry where this year has taken you Mort, but you know that I had both of our best intrests at heart when I called it off." Amy spoke. I couldn't believe how hard this could be for Mort, having a marriage of two years getting ended, not to mention our little fiasco upstares...

"It's alright Amy, as I have told you before _many _times on the phone, I am doing fine." Mort said, stressing 'many'.

"But that's what is getting to me, you aren't fine and I know it. Mort, I didn't want to tell Angel this and I never want her to know. Mort, I don't want her to tell me that she found out that you told her you got it?" Amy said sounding like she has never before, down to buisness.

"Fine."

"Mort."

"Ok, fine, I promise, you happy?" He asked.

"Alright, I have been trying to get you guys as far apart as possiable because I don't want to see you get hurt Mort. Angel is very dear to me, and I know her very well. I also know that she is the type that always seems to be in a one-sided love situation. She has been in many relationships, and those have always ended up in tears from either her side or the other because of one-sided love. She has only found love in one person, and that has been George. I don't even know if she had even loved him, but we all know where that went-"

"Amy, get to the point." Mort spat, clearley irritated.

"Mort, I also know that she is the type of person that is the type you are attracted to."

"And how do you know that? You know I only was in one relationship before you, and that one didn't even go past a year."

"Mort, I just know. Three years, two of the years which we were married, I have learned a lot about you. You like the kind of person that will just curl up and have you read a story to, the kind of person that will take long walks with, someone that is just like you. I didn't want to admit it of course when we were married because I thought that I was in love with you, but now that I have found out that I am not, I have clearley put the pieces together."

"That's a nice detail, you never in love with me and all. Seems that I have wasted three years of my precious life doesn't it?" Mort asked now on the edge of anger, I could tell by the tone and how quick he was saying this.

"Mort, I just don't want you in a relationship with her." Everything went quiet, it seemed like time had stopped and there was no sound, no heart beat, no life...I could feel anger, hurt, sadness, and pain all racing into my senses.

"Well, that's going to be ok then, because it seems that she doesn't want to have a relationship with me either." Mort said, his voice shaking a little, but restoring it's anger.

"Oh Mort, I-"

"I don't need your fucking sympothy Amy." Mort growled and I heard the chair scratch the floor as he pushed it back. I panicked as I heard his foot steps comming and I bolted up the stares to the room again. I ran into the room and fell onto the bed, fresh tears flowing down my cheeks.

_How could I have hurt him? _

"Mort, I didn't mean to-"

"Amy, just leave. Everything was going perfectly until _you _came and ruined it." Mort spat. I knew that if it wasn't for him trying to make her leave, he wouldn't have said that, and it just made me fell even more sorry.

"Mort, what was going perfectly?" Amy asked.

"Everything! We were going perfectly and then you had to ruine our time together! Then that made me ask the most horriable question to her and now here I am, yelling at you to get out of my house! This is all _your _fault!"

"I am glad that I ruined whatever is happining between you because if it went any further, you two could both be hurt."

"I am hurt! Leave!" Mort yelled. I heard Amy gasp and then the scratching of her chair as she walked out of the house. Hearing the door slam and Mort start cussing, I could tell that she was gone. Not to mention the screetching of tire on the gravel as she made her quick exit.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for yet another short chapter, but i promise, i have big plans for this next chapter, it just wouldn't make sense if i put them into this one. please review like you have been doing


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys, i am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! fanfiction was going under something when i was trying to write, and then i got that magical letter on my report cards, 'F' for fantastic as i would like to put it, but of course, it wasn't that fantastic. i am so sorry, but i am up and moving now thank you all for all the great reviews by the way. Also, I just got this new C.D. by 'HIM' and was listening to their song 'Right Here in my Arms' while I wrote this chapter, so it inspired me and if you wanted to listen to it while you read, you could see why.

* * *

Right Here in my Arms

It's been two weeks and trying to avoid her has been harder then expected. Well, I did expect it to be a little hard since we were living in the same house, but still, with her always at the couch, where I usually sleep, it is getting harder and harder. I have given her, her pay last week, and maybe I can arrange it to give her, her share today. Deciding that it was a good idea, I grabbed my wallet from the small table by the bed that I was laying on and opened it, grabbing her hundred dollar bill and also grabbing a fifty.

"Maybe if I gave her the extra push, she could get her own apartment." I thought crudely as I put the fifty and hundred bills in my right hand, putting my wallet back onto the small table. Sitting up, and swinging my legs over to the side of the bed, I stood up and walked towards the door. Turning the knob, I opened the door, but stopped mid way when I heard someone talking. Opining the door wider, I could tell Angel was talking to someone on the phone in a hushed voice.

"Please, you don't know how much I need this job!" She begged to the person on the other line. To my benefit, the phone was set to speaker so I could hear the muffled voice on the other line.

"I am sorry Mrs.-"

"Ms. Ms. Amour."

"Your papers say-"

"My papers are wrong. I am recently trying to get a divorce so I am changing my name back." She said sharply.

"Oh, I am sorry Ms. Amour. I hate to inform you, but your papers say you have not graduated high school; you dropped out the first year. The demands for this job is at least finishing High school."

"I am sorry, I didn't really read that far, my life has been somewhat hectic. I will just move on then. Good day."

"Good day Ms. Amour, it there was anything I could do for you-"

"No, that is fine." She said and hit the button ending the conversation. I walked out of the room and shut the door as quietly as I could, and walked over to the side of the railing so I could look down at Angel. Sitting on the couch with her face in her hands was the person I wanted to throw away, but also needed. By the way her body was slightly shaking, I could tell that she was crying. I thought back a couple of weeks ago when she had, even though she was badly hurt, came to my house when she had Amy's to go to. She had fucking got raped and she came to my house, not any one else's.

_She may not care for me now, but she will in the end, I will make it happen. _I thought. I got away from the railing and made my way down stares. She jerked her head up when she heard the stares moaning from my weight as I walked down them.

"What...what...what are you doing up?" She asked shaking, wiping the stray tears from her face. "You...you aren't...aren't suppose to be...be up now." She said getting up from the couch.

"Angel, what's the matter?" I asked walking over to her as she started to walk to the door.

"Noth...nothing. I...I...I just need to get some...some groceries. We...you are running out of food." She said, getting closer and closer to the door. I quickly made my way up behind her, and just as she opened the door, I wrapped one of my arms around her waste, bringing her back, and used my other hand to grab her wrist from the door knob, but because she was still grabbing on at the time, the door opened half way before I got her fully into my arms. "What are...are you doing?" She asked trying to get out of my grasp. I lowered my lips to her ear.

"_We_ don't need any food. _We _have all _we_ need Angel." I whispered and started to softly kiss her neck.

"Mort, stop." She demanded, but I didn't listen to her and held her tighter, kissing her neck harder, licking a line from her earlobe down to the juncture of her shoulder and the beginning of her neck, sucking on the tender flesh, feeling a shallow moan break lose in her throat. Grinning, I started to nip and suck on her neck more, leaving my mark on her neck, something I don't recall ever doing to Amy. "Mort...please..." She begged, but I didn't know what it was for. For me to stop, for me to continue...I will take my chances.

"Please what?" I asked as I started to lead her to the couch, she sighed as I moved my right hand to her pleasure between her legs. She started sinking towards the floor, and I grinned wider, picking her up and walking towards the couch, her in my arms. I put her down on her back and put my left leg on the edge of the couch, swinging my right over and putting it on the other side of her legs. I put my hands to the bottom hemming of her shirt and started to pull it up, kissing the naked flesh that it once hid. She moaned and put her hands in my hair, bringing me closer to her. I started licking lazy lines as I lifted her shirt to her shoulders, reveling my goal. "You didn't answer me Angel." I demanded as I had my left hand go up and fondle one of her breasts.

"What?"

"Please what?" I reminded her as I lowered my mouth to where my hand once was and nipped at her perk breast.

"I don't...don't stop!" She begged as she pulled me closer so I got more of her in my mouth. I used my hand that had been cradling her pleasure and moved it to the rim of her pants, thanking God that she decided not to change but kept her lose sweats on which she had slept in. I left her breasts and sat up, pulling off her pants and throwing them to the ground as she took off her shirt and threw it away as well. I pushed her back onto the couch and lowered my mouth to her sweet desire and kissed her folds. "Mort, please?" She begged and I grinned.

"All in do time beautiful." I said and kissed her pleasure again. She sighed in frustration and put her hands back in my hair, pulling me closer. I pulled back against her hands and looked up to see her glaring down at me for stopping. "Demanding." I grinned, causing her to blush.

"I, I didn't mean to-"

"I like it Angel, don't worry." I said and went back down, licking her entrance. Just as I was about to put my hands down there, she grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me onto my back. I gasped as my back hit the couch in shock and looked up to see her smiling down sweetly at me.

"Good then, you won't mind this at all." She said and started to strip me of my shirt, then she made her way down to the buttons of my pants. My breath caught deep in my throat as she started to unzip them as well.

"Are...are..you sure...are you sure you want to-"

"Mort, you have done so much for me, let me do something for you. Don't worry, I want this as well." She said as she took off the reminder of my pants, following shortly behind was my undergarments, reliving my erection. Her face turned two shades redder as she traced her fingers along it, emitting a moan from deep in my throat.

"You are...you are so beautiful." I groaned as she rubbed her fingers harder onto it, grasping it in her hand and feeling me. Then she surprised me by putting me into her mouth, her tongue gracing along side my length, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. Without meaning to, I thrusted myself deeper into her. Tensing for a moment, I forced my eyes open to see her eyes closed and a grin started to appear on her lips as she continued her task at pleasure. Knowing everything was alright, I closed my eyes again, letting myself enjoy her company. Completely lost in my own desire, I got suddenly awakened when something crashed. Angel's mouth left me and I growled, cursing whatever fell over, but then my heart stopped when Angel gasped. Looking over to the door, I saw a man standing just inside the door, the bags he had been holding had dropped to the floor. Angel covered her chest by placing her arm over her breasts, but I pulled it away and before the man could see anything, pulled her down against my chest so he still couldn't see anything, but I could have the pleasure of feeling her against me.

"I...I am so sorry." The man sputtered. "You see, there is a woman out there, I thought she was your wife since she gave me the key to your house, but then the door was already open and...I am so very sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get the fuck out." Mort growled, holding me closer to him. I slightly gasped for his erection was probing against my pleasure. He sighed as well, and looked up at me, smirking a bit and pulling me down again, lifting his hips a little bit this time causing me to put my head against his neck so the other man couldn't hear my groan.

"Are...are...you having an affair?" The man asked.

"Is it any of your business? No, I am not having an affair, and no that woman is not my wife so you can tell her to get the hell away from here." Mort said, groaning the last part as he started to move his hips against mine again.

"She is coming, I suggest you get dressed, she told me that she would throttle you if you touched that woman." The man said.

"Mort! Angel!" We heard Amy yell and my eyes snapped fully open.

"God Mort...we...please stop...we have to get up!" I hissed at him.

"Later?" He asked pleading almost. I grinned.

"Maybe." I said and Mort smiled up at me, but then snapped his attention to the other man.

"Well, what are you looking at? Turn around!" Mort hissed at him. The man did as told, and I grabbed my clothes, putting them on quickly and Mort did as well. When we were fully clothed, Mort told the man that we were done and he turned around, telling us that she was coming. Mort nodded and the man picked up the things he had dropped. Mort sat back down on the couch, spreading his legs and grinning up at me, putting one of his hand on his thigh and patting it.

"Mort, you know I can't." I said.

"I am just pointing out where you will be later on beautiful." He smirked and patted the seat besides him. "This is where you will be now." He said and grabbed my hand, taking me onto the couch with him. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he put his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck.

"Hopefully you don't mind, but I have to sleep here a while." Amy said walking in the door. Before she saw anything, Mort had removed his lips from my neck, but still had his arm around me. She walked in and smiled at me, but then noticing Mort's arm around me, she glared at him. "Mort, get your arm off of her."

"Make me." He said kid like, sticking out his tongue, the same tongue that had not to long ago had been caressing me. Clearing my throat to get rid of the thoughts, I noticed that Amy had cleared her throat as well at the same time as me. We all laughed and the man had finished bringing in Amy's bags. When the man had finished, he bid us a farewell after Amy paid him, but before he actually left, he grinned at us, causing Mort to grin back and started to have his hand message my shoulder, and me to blush.

"Good day." The man said and finally walked out the door.

"Angel, how have you been?" Amy asked walking over to me and taking my hand, pulling me up from the couch. "Why don't we talk about it over making dinner?" She suggested, already dragging me into the kitchen. Looking back, I saw Mort's bottom lip slightly protruding from his upper, pouting. I nearly laughed, but thought better of it, smiling at him and holding my free hand and waving. He smiled back, waving as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry Angel, but these fumes are just driving me up the walls, I have to go outside for a moment if you don't mind." Amy said, using the back of her hand and whipping off some of the perspiration that had formed there.

"I don't mind at all, of course you can go, you don't need my permeation." I smiled. She thanked me and walked out of the room. Reaching over a steaming pot of noodles, I grabbed the spaghetti sauce needed for our meal and brought it back closer to me. As I tried to twist the lid open, my hands kept slipping and I was getting nowhere. Just as I was about to give up and wait for Amy, a pair of arms came around me and took the jar from me. I jumped and gasped in shock, even though I knew it was Mort.  
"Don't scare me like that!" I scolded him.

"Ah, come on Angel, you enjoyed it." Mort said pressing me closer to the counter so that there was no space between me, the counter, and me and him. He opened the lid, but then closed it, not all the way though, and put it down, wrapping his arms fully around me this time and trailed a line of kisses up my neck.

"Mort, Amy can come in at any moment." I said.

"She is outside taking a breather, maybe a short walk as she told me." Mort replied and turned me around, pressing his lips to mine, his tongue making its way into my mouth and caressing my own.  
"Maybe we could convince Amy to rent out a hotel room? Or maybe we could do that." Mort suggested moving his hands under my shirt.

"That would be cold and unkind Mort."

"Cold and unkind my ass, she is the one who got herself into this mess." Mort growled as he started to grind his hips against mine. He held me up a little and I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him full access to my, clothed, pleasure. Our lips were once again, moving with another's and our tongues were battling with another's for victory of the other.

"Mort, I have noticed that you ran out of drinks when I had been cooking with Angel, so maybe you could grab some." Amy said waling in the front door. Mort groaned in annoyance and I unwrapped my self from him, turning back around and acted like I was cooking still, Mort quickly walking over to the cabinet and acting like he was going to set the table. "Mort!" Amy called and then walked into the kitchen. "How surprising." She sighed and walked over.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mort snapped.

"He wasn't trying to do anything to you, was he?" Amy asked me, standing besides me and taking my hands in hers. I shook my head and pulled my hands from hers and started to put the sauce in with the noodles. "Because you could always tell me if he did. I could always-"

"Amy, I can take care of myself if you don't mind. He really isn't that bad of a man that you are trying to make him." I said, my irritation level reaching high marks. Amy stared at me in shock, but then went back to cooking with me, Mort finishing setting the table.

"I'm sorry Angel, I never thought that you couldn't take care of yourself, its just that, oh nothing." Amy sighed walking over to the table and grabbed her plate, walking over to the stove to put some noodles and sauce on her plate.

"No, what are you worried about?" I asked doing the same thing she did, grabbing my plate and walking over putting my own food on mine.

"Mort, can you-"

"No, whatever you can say to her you can say in front of me. I am not leaving now that I know it is going to be about me." He said walking over to us with his plate in hand. I moved out of the way so he could get his food as well.

"Never mind then." Amy huffed and walked back to the table, taking her spot nearest to the door. I followed her, taking a seat by the window so I could look out at the small Cherrie trees that Mort had been planting when I had first met him. They had grown since then, but not to much, their green leaves not much bigger then they had been before, but as like the rest of the tree, had grown somewhat. The lake sparkled as the sun beat down on it, making it look like a large piece of glass.

Mort took his seat next to me, snapping me out of my dream like state.

"So Amy, why have you come and joined Angel and I without any notice?" He asked picking up his fork and picking up some noodles with it, picking it up and taking a bite.

"Because I knew that if I had told you, you would have said no." She snapped and picked up her glass of water Mort had placed at her seat, like he had done to mine and his own.

"You know that's not true, that is if it was just for the pleasure of staying here just to look out at the lake. Also if Teddy was with you."

"What do you have against him?" She asked, but then sighed in noticing her mistake. I shook my head in disappointment in her and looked to see Mort grinning, which shocked me.

"I use to dislike him, still kind of do. You know he isn't the brightest thing in the world, but he did give me something in return of taking away."

"And what would that be?" I asked in complete confusion.

"You of course beautiful." Mort smiled at me, putting his arm around my shoulders. Now I knew what was going on, he had known that Amy had not told him all he wanted to know about why she had come here on short notice with her things in tow. I smiled back at him and looked back down at my plate, picking up my fork and started to eat my noodles, trying to hide my blush that had crept up on my cheeks.

"Mort-"

"Amy." Mort cut her off, grinning at her. "You haven't told me everything. Now, tell me why you are here." Mort said losing his grin.

"I found out that you were right." She simply stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Of course, I am always right. Now, how about you tell me what I am right about." Amy looked like whatever she was about to say would kill her if it left her lips, and I couldn't help but fell horrible for being so forward.

"It's Ted, he...he...oh fuck it!" She cried out and stabbed her fork into her noodles. Angel slightly jumped up in my arms and from the corner of my eye, I could see her shocked expression. From all those years I have been with Amy, I had never seen her like this, and I could tell that Angel was in the same possession I was.

"Amy," Angel said getting up, shrugging off my arm, and walking over to Amy, kneeling down and taking Amy's hands in her own. "what is the problem?" Amy sighed in comfort as Angel started messaging her fingers.

"He is married."

* * *

Hey guys, I just want to say, I am very sorry for not updating in such a long time please review, and i hope you have enjoyed this chapter


End file.
